1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,964 discloses a connector with two housings that are connectable one inside the other. A side wall of the outer housing has a resilient lock that is deformable outward in the thickness direction of the side wall. The lock engages an interlocking portion on the inner housing to hold the two housings together. A strong force in a direction to separate the housings could deform the lock sufficiently out in the thickness direction of the side wall to disengage the lock from the interlocking portion, thereby separating the two housings.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector with an increased interlocking force between the two housings.